planning works out sometimes
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: if you added a powerful witch who was forever 15 what would vampire diaries be like read this and you could find out ...


I finally wrote this on computer n post it

145 years since 1864 the year it had all started I was Emily Bennetts sister who she never knew about stuck at 15 forever everyone knows the story Katherine pierce came to the Salvatore house used both brothers got caught brothers shot by their own father turning, Katherine escaping the tomb with help from Mr. Lockwood towns current werewolf who she gives the moonstone. Now I Lilith Bennett is heading back to mystic falls where it all began.

Being 161 years old I was a very powerful with so with my bag across my back I did a spell appearing in front of the Bennett house knocking once bonnie opened the door to her grandmothers house "hello" smiling I said "hello bonnie my name is Lilith Bennett, I was wondering if we could talk?" she nodded stepping through the doorway into the lounge where a bunch of spell books lay with a few journals.

Sitting on the couch I grabbed one of the journals and saw It was Emily's about her life but this one also had information about me in it a message was in it what she had said that I was a person not to be messed with bonnie sat across from me and said " Lilith what is it you would like ?." raising my eyebrow at her I said "I want to help you like I helped others of course I did not help Sheila … also ive got a question may I stay here ?."

She nodded after telling her what I had done I started to teach her new spells.

Walking down stairs near noon I saw that bonnie had left already most likely to see if Damon had healed Caroline. Walking down the street u entered the mystic grill, Elena was there with the Salvatore bothers smiling I walked towards Damon sitting next to him I ordered a drink as I watched him closely and listening. Turning to check on Elena I saw bonnie with her she point me out to Elena looking into Damons eyes when I turned back he looked shocked "Lily ?" I smiled and nodded he pulled me into a hug.

Flashback 1863 –

I was riding my horse into town mother had told me that my own sister didn't know I existed till today , tying my horse up I began my shopping bumping into a handsome man I stumbled but instead of tripping I was caught by this strange man.

Dusting my dress I said " thank you Mr. for catching my fall , im sorry to bump into you like that " he smiled tipped his army hat and said " its no problem I must say you are quite beautiful " laughing lightly I said " well someone as handsome as you should have a name what is it soldier ? " he bowed kissing my hand he said " of course ma'am Damon Salvatore and you are ? "

With a curtsy I said " a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore I am Lilith Bennett but I would prefer it if you wouldn't call me my last name im not the most respectful lady ." he nodded then replied : how bout I call you Lilly and you call me Damon ? " smiling he stayed with me until I had to leave.

Every 2nd day we would meet up and get to know each other at least it happened until Katherine compelled him.

end of flashback –

Pulling away from the hug I lead him to bonnie and said "the fighting with Damon is unnecessary Emily only started that because she tried to stop me from liking him." Bonnie nodded I got introduce to Stefan and Elena.

Walking through the forest with bonnie, Jeremy & Damon I turned to Damon and Jeremy as we came to the clearing where the witches were burned "You both need to stay out here no matter what these witches are true bitches to vampires sometimes even humans." Then I turned and lead bonnie into the house.

The door slammed behind us I lead bonnie into the basement where they were burned bonnie started to scream after all the candles were lit I blocked their pain she said " Thank you " I nodded before I spoke to my ancestors that had been burnt .

Two hours later we walked out of there with bonnie fully trained to do all that was needed , Jeremy ran to her worried while Damon waited for me to get to him " They let he feel their pain the dicks " .

Pulling me into his arms he kissed me lightly before they went to the Salvatore house while I went back to the Bennetts since Katherine didn't know I was here.

It was the party time Klaus was in Alaric and bonnie was gonna fake her death walking through the halls to the people I saw bonnie run down the hall with Elena grabbing Elena's arm I whispered " watch closely don't be mad , come to my home later " she nodded before running off with Stefan.

Making sure no-one could see me I teleported to my house two hours later Elena burst into my house slamming the door behind her she had tears in her eyes but she was also angry. After explaining what they did properly to her I went into the room with journals in it grabbing the one I was looking for I returned to the lounge.

I showed Elena what I planned to do on the night without anyone else knowing I saved Elena's life I wanted my revenge on Klaus and this would work with Elena leaving I planned to hide away until the right time .

My phone rang "Hello" I answered " Its nearly time come to the falls near there " Elena said hanging up I teleported to where they were Elena went into the trees to ' go to the toilet ' I teleported her to my house which was locked tight as I transformed into Elena with a spell .

Walking out to Stefan I knew he fell for it and so would everyone else we ran back down to his car me on his back. Pulling into the drive we got out and there was Klaus I went with him knowing Damon was about to call Stefan.

We were sitting in rings of fire Jenna the back up vampire than Jules back up werewolf I put a spell on Jenna silently if they took the stake out in less than 2 hours she would live.

The ritual started Jules died first than the fire disappeared around Jenna she bolted up to the witch and tried to kill her but Klaus killed her than he came towards me Stefan standing a little away after trying to exchange himself for Jenna . He drank me thinking I was dead they started to finish the ritual then bonnie came I got up and went towards Klaus pushing Elijah back he would fall for Klaus's plan changing back to my original form.

Klaus was frozen in shock still slightly changing "hello Niklaus it ends tonight" then I reached and killed him before turning to the others I killed his witch before Stefan said "where's Elena Lilith? " clicked my fingers she was next to me and alive I teleported us to where bonnie was stopping john from doing the spell since he thought Elena died going to Jenna on the couch I pulled out the stake .

Damon wasn't here turning to Stefan I pushed him into the wall "where is he? Where's Damon Stefan" he whispered "at home he was bitten by Tyler Lockwood." teleporting outside the boarding house I walked into the house "Damon?" I whispered then I was pinned to the wall " You left me Lilith you left " Damon shouted " Never I was always there Katherine took you I watched over you" he buried his head in my neck , pulling out the little tube I forced Damon to drink it .

Damon groaned as he woke up on his bed I watched from the door way " What did you give me ? " Damon said as he saw the bite was gone " Klaus's blood hybrid blood is the cure and I grabbed a whole lot. " I answered before turning and walking downstairs.

I was at the end of the driveway before damon caught me "lilith please don't leave me , don't leave me I knew the effects and I know what I did wasn't fully me just … it was me but its what I thought what Katherine compelled me to think ."

Putting my hands on his shoulders I said " I know , I knew the whole timed , Katherine had ruined my life before I even met you." Then I kissed him he picked me up and ran us back to his room , this is just the beginning .

Thanks for reading no hating please peoples 3 3

ZRF


End file.
